


Sleight of Hand

by nyghtrain



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtrain/pseuds/nyghtrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief conversation between Hakkai and Gojyo after Gojyo is hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleight of Hand

Hands slid over the bruises. A faint green glow seeps into his body and then relief that's so good it almost feels better than a woman's warm thighs around him. 

Hakkai's sharp grin softens and in that moment Gojyo can feel what it means to be necessary to someone. 

"There. Next time please be more careful."

"Yeah, next time I'll ask them to be more gentle."

Hakkai just smiles and stands. Gojyo waits. Long, slender fingers lightly brushing the tips of Goyjo's hair before pulling away. 

It is a brief sleight of hand, but it makes everything fall into place.


End file.
